The present invention relates to a photoreceiver and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for discriminating between photon initiated signals and dark signals arising in the absence of interaction with a photon in an avalanche photodiode of a photoreceiver.
A photodiode is a semiconductor device which absorbs and transforms light into an electric current. Detection of an electrical event, an electrical pulse or electric current, at the output of the photodiode evidences the interaction of light with the photodiode. The electrical current generated by the absorption of light in the photodiode is called “photocurrent” and the ratio of the magnitude of the photocurrent, in amperes, to the incident luminous power, in watts, is the photodiode's “responsivity.” Amplification electronic circuits are often used to boost the amplitude of the photocurrent above system noise sources to improve detection. The amplification process itself contributes noise, causing output to fluctuate about its mean value, even in the absence of light. Ideally, one would want to have gain in the photodetection process, such that the current created in the photodiode could be increased in magnitude above noise contribution of the amplification electronics. An avalanche photodiode (APD) is a photodiode exhibiting increased responsivity due to internal amplification of the photocurrent through impact-ionization in which “charge carriers,” electrons or holes, with sufficient kinetic energy can knock a bound electron out of its bound state in the valence band of a semiconductor and promote it to a state in the conduction band, creating an electron-hole pair. APDs are particularly useful for detecting weak luminous signals because their high responsivity boosts the photocurrent signal relative to noise produced by sources in the detection system downstream of the photodiode. However, the benefit of avalanche multiplication comes at the expense of an increase in “shot noise” by APD excess noise factor which is a measure of gain uncertainty.
Moreover, electric current flows in a photodiode or APD even in the absence of illumination. This “dark current” is a spurious output signal which itself has a temperature dependent increase in shot noise by an excess noise factor, a result of the quantization of the electric current's constituent charge, which causes the output of the APD to fluctuate about its mean value in the absence of light. Since individual charge carriers of either polarity, electrons and holes, are indistinguishable, the current resulting from photon generated electrons or holes, “photocarriers,” cannot be distinguished from the current resulting from electrons or holes generated by other processes, such as “dark carriers,” and the total current flowing in the APD cannot be segregated into photocurrent and dark current by inspection.
What is desired, therefore, is a method of discriminating photon induced current events and dark current events produced by an APD.